Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform "let-off" which increases accuracy. A release should provide for adjustment of the trigger stroke and should allow adjustment of the relative angular relationship between the handle and the bow string. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,798 provides for these adjustments but the adjustments are interdependent in that adjusting one affects the other.
It is an object of this invention to provide a release in which the adjustments are independent of one another.